Perfect Two
by iThunderQueen11
Summary: Based on Auburn's song Perfect Two. Yuri leaves again leaving a crying Wolfram. What happens next? OneShot. Republished. :)


A/N: Waaa! It's been so long since my last KKm fanfic. Well, I hope you like this one-shot :DD Inspired by the song Perfect Two by Auburn

A/N2: again, this is re published and re edited

-Perfect Two-

'I can't believe! Yuuri's gone again!' said Wolfram as he tossed and turned in his cold bed. He turned to face what was supposed to be a sleeping Yuri, but no, Yuri had to go back to Earth and do something 'important.'

'What could be more important than me his fiancé and tomorrow?'

Tears ran down from the corner of the blonde's eye. He wiped it off immediately saying it's inappropriate for a noble to cry. He pulled up the covers up to his head and curled underneath while holding back his tears acting all high and mighty when at this point he's just a small boy praying that the one he loves would love him back, for short he's practically a wimp.

'He forgot' with that he drifted off to sleep.

"_Yuri? Yuri?"_

_Wolfram said as he pushed all unwanted guests, female guests, at the party._

"_Oh Heika I wish I was the one you would marry" said a girl, Wolfram pushed again and saw a girl all wrapped around Yuri like some grape vine._

"_Yeah Elyse I wish you were my bride instead of that bratty Wolfram."_

_Wolfram kept his composure and turned away. He felt all eyes staring at him, all the voices pitying him, cursing him, and trash talking him. He started to run out of the building, oh how he wished to just die right now, he couldn't take it anymore. Not anymore, because today was his birthday. He curled up in the grass and started to cry._

"_Wolfram?, Wolfram?"_

The blonde woke up, eyesight still blurry. He saw black hair and black eyes,

"Yuri?"

He sat up and wiped his eyes. He felt something wet, until it dawned to him that he was crying. Crying hard.

"Yeah Wolf, I just came back, I was worried you weren't at the fountain."

Wolfram snapped back to his senses and focused his eyes on Yuri's black orbs.

"Yeah" was all Wolfram all had to say, he didn't have anything to say, nothing that seemed important to Yuri at least.

"Wolf. What happened?" asked Yuuri as he plopped himself next to Wolfram

"Nothing"

Yuri grabbed Wolfram's hand and intertwined his fingers with Wolfram's fingers. They were smooth and white, just like a girls hands only, they're warmer.

"Wolfram, I have something for you"

Wolfram looked at Yuri with a puzzled look, of course his nose was still red and his eyes were still puffy, hair still messy not to mention we was still wearing his PJ's, not that ugly pink nightgown but PJ's, and it made him more adorable than he already was.

Yuri leaned up against him and slowly, oh so slowly he kissed Wolfram, nothing wet, no tongues involved, only pure emotions of love.

Yuri pulled away and saw Wolfram blushing, which was soooo cute in so many levels. He used his index finger to level Wolf's face to his and pressed their foreheads together.

"You look so cute blushing" teased Yuri as he let out a light laugh.

"I am not!"

Yuri buried his face in Wolfram's neck and wrapped his hands around his small waist and pulled him much closer than they already were. While Wolfram was still in pure shock, big emerald green eyes staring at the double black hugging him.

"Yuri?"

"Mmmm?"

"Why?"

Yuri pulled away, much to Wolfram's dismay. He stared at those emerald orbs with sincerity and sighed.

"Because, were the perfect two Wolfram"

"Yuri"

"I love you Wolf, I really do, I really really do love you so much, I love you Wolf, I love you so much."

"Yuri"

"Im sorry I hurt you before, but now, Im sure of it Wolf, I love you! I can't live without you Wolf I love you! I'd say it to the whole world! I Love you Wolfram. Don't know if I could ever be without you 'cause Wolf you complete me"

"I love you too Yuuri, more than I love myself"

"Cause you're the one for me and I'm the one for you. Take the both of us and we're the perfect two. I love you Wolf"

-End-


End file.
